


Monster

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Jack finds something in the Men of Letters bunker.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Spring Fling (on LJ).

In a forgotten hallway somewhere in the Men of Letters bunker, something was stirring. Its tail twitched, and it bared sharp teeth.

***

Jack wandered the halls, getting used to his new home. Now that Castiel was back, and Dean seemed so much happier, he thought he was going to like the bunker. But he still felt a little alone. He knew he was the only one of his kind. No matter how nice Sam and Castiel (and Dean, now) were to him, he felt out of place.

He heard a small noise. Frowning, he turned a corner. The sound seemed to be coming from that direction, but the hallway appeared deserted. Suddenly, something moved in the shadows. Jack stared at the creature. Glowing eyes looked back at him.

***

“SAM!” Jack shouted, barreling into the kitchen. Sam jumped up from the table, his heart racing with fear.

“What is it?” he demanded. Jack was staring at something he had cradled in his arms. He looked up at Sam. His eyes were so bright he resembled an anime character.

“Look what I found!” he said. Sam stepped closer. Peering into the crook of Jack’s elbow, he saw a little bundle of fawn-colored fluff. It moved, and huge blue eyes blinked up at him.

It was a kitten.

“Can I keep him?” Jack asked.

“Uh – ” Sam tried to process this turn of events, which was a tad surreal even by his standards. “Jack, where did you find him?”

“He was in the bunker! He’s all alone.” Jack’s eyes were beseeching.

“He was here?” Sam frowned. “How did he get in? Is he magical?”

Jack frowned. “I don’t think so.” His eyes glowed golden for a moment, and then he shook his head. “He says no, not more than normal. Cats can just go places.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “You can talk to him?”

“Sure.” Jack’s eyes glowed again. “He says you’re too large, even for a human.” Sam struggled to keep the smile off his face. “So, can I keep him?”

“Um, let me talk to Dean.”

***

It took some convincing, and Dean insisted that Castiel interrogate the cat first, but eventually, he agreed that Jack could keep it. It helped that whatever spells the Men of Letters had laid down that had kept the bunker dust-free during fifty years of disuse also seemed to take care of other allergens. As long as Dean didn’t get too close to the cat, he was fine.

Jack immediately named the kitten Nougat. They were inseparable (except when Jack went on a hunt; Nougat was not allowed in the Impala). Nougat frequently rode on Jack’s shoulder, and Jack held long conversations with him. Sam could only hear Jack’s side, but they made him smile.

One day, he was coming into the library and he paused when he heard Jack talking, wondering if he should announce his presence.

“A nephilim,” he head Jack say. Sam frowned.

“No, it’s not a monster,” Jack continued after a pause. “At least…I don’t think I have to be.” Sam peered around the corner, and saw that Jack was holding a book. “This says angels consider us abominations. But Castiel and Sam and Dean make it sound like angels are wrong about a lot of stuff.” He was quiet for a moment. “The devil is my father, though. He’s…not well-liked.”

Sam winced. _Understatement of the year,_ he thought.

“Anyway, the therapist said it doesn't matter what you are, it matters what you do. And that even monsters can do good in this world. I hope she’s right. I’m going to try to do good, anyway.”

Sam stepped into the library, unable to keep quiet any longer. “Jack, you’re not a monster,” he said. Jack looked up, surprised. Sam spread his hands. “I’m sorry. I was kind of eavesdropping.”

Jack smiled. “It’s okay,” he said. “Like I was telling Nougat, even if I am a monster, I can still do good things.”

“But you’re not,” Sam insisted. He saw so much of himself in Jack. He remembered what it was like to have powers you couldn’t control, to be afraid of what you were. Monster, freak – they were just two different words for the same fear.

Jack smiled again, and nodded. “Okay,” he agreed, but he seemed sad. Sam didn’t think he’d really convinced him.

Nougat licked Jack’s cheek. Jack’s eyes glowed. “Nougat says you’re pretty wise, for a human,” Jack said. “So maybe you’re right.” His smile had brightened a little.

Sam smiled back, and reached out to scratch the kitten under the chin. Nougat purred.

“Thanks, Nougat,” Sam said. “That means a lot coming from you.”


End file.
